Heal Me To Break Me
by chocoGONEsushi
Summary: After her last breakup Hinata thought she would die, but he saved her. Only to kill her again. SasuHina. Side pairings: NaruSaku/NejiTema/KibaTen :I'm experimenting with new pairings:
1. Prologue

**Title:** Heal Me to Break Me

**Author:** chocoGONEsushi

**Rating:** M

**Chapter:** Prologue

-

-

She loved him, oh how she loved him--yet her love wasn't enough.

Those sweet words he whispered, those kisses he spared, they were lies.

If she had known that every time he kissed her, he was thinking of _her_, she would have stepped aside.

Oh if she had known.

Eveytime he said _I love you_ and left to go to work when reality he went to see _her_, he went to tell _her_ how much he loved _her._

The day she discovered her beloved Naruto-kun with her bubblegum pink friend, was the day she died as Hinata.

She was on the brick of insanity, his apologies only sending her to hell and back.

She wanted to scream, to tell him how unfair it was, to yell in his face what a traitor and liar he had become.

But she couldn't...because she still loved him.

Her only friend was depression.

Then that day, the day she chose to get it all over with, that's the day _he_ saved her.

By telling her the words she longed to hear; _"you're an idiot, Hyuuga."_

As blunt as it may have been, those words along with his company, made her want to live again.

The only person she was actually afraid of;

had saved her life.

Sasuke Uchiha.

The man worked wonders for her soul, each word bringing hope and friendship.

Until the day he kissed her.

It was a simple peck on the cheek, but it was enough to make her realize she had been in _love_ with the wrong person her whole life.

And by year three, she was happy and not alone.

Living with the man she admired, forgetting the fool that had broken her.

For he was a thing of the past.

-

-

**A/N:** I know this will probably be lots of work, but currently I've been bored with nothing to do, so PLEASE give me something to do!

Hope you enjoyed it, review, ne?

EverPresent:cGs:EverPresent


	2. What I've Done

**Title:** Heal Me to Break Me

**Author:** chocoGONEsushi

**Rating:** M

**Chapter 1:** What I've Done

**Disclamer:** I don't want it.

-

-

He snuggled into her hair, the warmth radiating from her skin enough to keep him attached for hours.

His arms were around her small waist, her naked body pressed tightly agaisnt his own, acting as some sort of teddy bear.

Yes, he loved her greatly. She was his heart, and without her, he assured himself he would most definitely die.

"I love you so much..." he whispered into he hair; her bright blonde hair.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun..." his eyes snapped open at the seductive voice that echoed trough his ears, _hold on. Bright blonde hair? Seductive voice? Am I dreaming...?_

He unwrapped his arms and grabbed the person's shoulder, turning her over. Expecting to find white lavender tinged eyes, he found deep blue ones. Instead of finding flawless pale skin which he had come to long for, he found unknown tan one.

The female specimen grinned brightly, if not seducingly, obviously not understanding why the man before her was staring at her like some freak. His face paled, his eyes widened, _this isn't my hime...wait...who is this?_

The blonde sat up, the silk bedsheets easily sleeping off her chest, reveiling a naked torso.

_I know this person..._ She smiled flirtaciously, her saphire eyes full of wanting and lust, "had a fun night Sasuke-kun? You sure didn't sound disappointed..."

And that's where it hit him...that girly laugh, those bright eyes, _holy shit..._

_...I SLEPT WITH INO?!_

Sasuke visibly grimanced, just the thought sent shivers down his his bare back. He dragged his body away, refusing to believe he had done such a thing while conscious. _No way, I couldn't have slept with her! I mean yeah she's attractive but... I already have my Hime...and no one can replace her._

"Can you cover yourself please? I'm not feeling very comfortable with you showing off what..." _you don't have..._ "Just put somethig on!" She blinked at his odd response, "what? But Sasuke, you were the one who undressed me in the first place!"

Now he was losing his breath, _This girl **MUST** be on something!_

"That can't be right, I have a girlfriend whom I love very much. Why would I ever need to sleep with you--no _anyone _for that matter?" Ino shrugged as she slipped into her nightgown, "I don't know. What I do now is that you seemed pretty desperate last night."

_Last night? What the hell happened last night?_

Slowly he tried to remember, but all he could recall (and even that was foggy) was only that there was a party and that he drank--a lot. Tha rest was a painful blur that sent him into spontanious torture.

"Where are we?" He looked around the average-sized bedroom, it was dark, considering the sun had not rised yet. "My apartment...," Sasuke stood, hesitantly snatching the bedsheet and wrapping them around his waist, still surprised to find _himeself_ naked. He bent down and hurriedly picked up his scattered clothing, all the while trying to escape her freaky hands.

He walked towards the the large door, trying to put on his clothes as fast as he could. When he was sure his pants were on and his shirt was straight, he stopped, not bothering to even spare her a glance, "Ino," his voice was cold and harsh, "if you know what's good for you, this never happened --If it really did anyway-- It was an obvious mistake; I was drunk."

As he slammed the door shut, he could hear her screaming his name followed by curses and idiotic excuses.

But his mind was off somewhere else, _oh god...why now? Why did this have to happen now? We were so happy...And I don't even understand; I'm such a responsible drinker. Why'd I have to get totalled now?!_

He left through the back door, though it was dawn, he knew very well there were people still on the streets, and that was something he did not need; rumors being spread about something he himself wan't sure even happened.

-

Sasuke silently tip-toed inside their apartment, the guilt eating his insides.

It was dark; which meant his beloved was still deep asleep.

And sure enough, when he walked inside their shared bedroom, she was in such a peaceful sleep, it was like karma had it out for him. Her long indigo hair falling over her innocent face, her paced breathing blowing at it slightly.

_I don't deserve you...to be in the same room as you none the less..._

Hinata stirred, rubbing her sleepy eyes to greet him, "Sasuke? What time is it?"

He sat next to her, wrapping his long arms around her smaller frame, trying so hard to protect her from the pain that will come if she ever discovered what he had done. She was drowsy, "go back to sleep my Hime, I'll be here watching over you."

She nodded slowly, still half asleep and dozed off right in his arms, where she knew she belonged.

Too sleepy was she that she couldn't feel the dripping on her cheek, "I'm sorry...I'd rather die then hurt you...please...I'm sorry..."

-

-

**A/N:** So? what'cha think?

This ficcy here will be different from my other one, _well no shit Sherlock._

Hinata will still be her quiet and gentle self, for those of you who love her like that (me -sometimes- included)

Don't freak! I know Sasuke is waaaaay out of character but hey, love does things to ya. Anyway, NO! They're not married -yet anyway. (He wont always be like that, only when around his hime :3)

I'll admit that when I was describing Ino, I had to stop and read over thinking I was describing Naruto O.o...I know.

Just review and tell me if ya like okay? I'll take any advice you bring, and if you're confused or want something to maybe get tweeked, just ask politely.

But hey, this story is sort of slowly unwrapping itself in my head, kinda lika an early Christmas present. :)


	3. My One and Only

**Title:** Heal Me to Break Me

**Author:** chocoGONEsushi

**Rating:** M

**Chapter 2:** My One and Only

**Disclaimer**: Nope, Still don't want it.

**Warning:** **This chapter contains HINTS of...um..a lemon? What ever, it's not directly a lemon since I suck at those...but the essence is there...YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

-

-

Hinata woke up to find herself craddled deeply in Sasuke's arms, his head resting on her shoulders. His hot breathing tingling her neck, sending goosebumps down her arms. She looked at him lovingly, _really Sasuke, sometimes I just wonder how you act so cold when inside you're just so cute! _

With the sweet smile still plastered on her lips, she snaked herself out of his grip, only to be pulled in, her eyes widening, "no...don't go yet."

Her sweet smile soon broaden as she cuddled deep into his chest, the fuzzy feeling in her heart making the blood in her veins boil with emotion. The sudden feeling of protection and love rushing through her heart at amazing speed.

Her thoughts were pulled away as his quiet and soft voice echoed in her ear, "Hinata..." she looked up, only to see his chin. "Yes?" his grip on her chest tighten, "what would you do if...," he stopped and took a deep breath, "if I ever cheated on you?"

She began to tremble, _is she crying?_

When he looked down, to his surprise, he found her laughing.

_Why is she laughing?!_

"I wouldn't do anything. Simply because I know you and I trust you. Sasuke, I love you and I'm cofident enough to say you love me, you would never cheat on me. And besides," she turned to face him, her arms wrapping arund his neck, their warm forheads touching, "I'd rather you kill me. Dying would be a whole lot easier than having to go through all of that pain...I can't go through that without dying anyways."

With his charcoal black eyes fixed on her odd lavender-white ones, Sasuke had a moment of weakness.

It was one of those moments that only occurred when they were alone, like that...so close. He just wanted to hug her so tight, deliver kisses everywhere humanly possible, yell to the world how much he loved that woman, how he would never hurt her.

But that...would be a lie.

Sasuke closed his eyes, refusing to look at her innocent ones, _what have I done?_

-

That whole morning they stayed like that.

Hinata cuddled deep in his chest, taking in his exotic scent, the scent no one had.

While Sasuke just wanted to beat himself up.

_What have I done Kamisama? I promised myself...I promised her, that I would never harm her. That I would defend her, of death itself if necessary. Yet--I'm killing her, slowly. Unwillingly, I'm killing her._

She was becoming drowsy yet again, staying in bed for so long, enveloped in such warmth was not good good for her sudden urge to be lazy, "ne, Sasuke, do you want to eat anything? You've been laying here all morning, and I doubt you ate dinner laast night."

Sasuke, in response, slumped his body on top of her own, creeping his head in the crook of her neck. "No...I'm not really hungry--unless you are?"

Hinata wrapped her arms undernesth his shirt, his skin hot from staying in bed and in the same position all day. She inwardly grinned, "no...not really. Let's just stay like this all day okay?"

She intertwined her lean legs with his toned long ones, wanting to be so close that his heartbeat would match her own.

He began to kiss her neck slightly, but sudden flashbacks to the event at dawn made him stop abruptly.

_I can't do it...I feel so dirty! Like if I were soiling her innocence, I can't do this to you my hime, I'm sorry._

He suddenly got up, leaving a questioning look on her delicate face, her heart aching from disappointment. "What's the matter? Sasuke, where are you going?"

He just kept on walking towards the door, not once glacing back.

In an annoyed tone, simply pissed at his idiotic self he replied, "I'm going to shower."

She pulled the bedsheets off her body, beginning to stand, "let me joi--"

"No...I want to be alone right now."

She sat back down, the ache in her heart growing only deeper, "oh...alright. I guess--I guess I'll go make breakfast then." We a sad look and eyes half watering she stood, passing the bathroom just as Sasuke locked himself in the white haven.

_How should I deal with this? I could either tell her, keep it a secret...or break up with her._

He smacked himself on the last one.

_Breaking up with her would only kill **me...**_

-

Hinata was eyeing the frying pan, a spaced look on her face. _Sasuke has sure been acting weird...I wonder why he asked me that..._

"HINATA!"

She looked down the long hall, where their bathroom was situated. _Did he jus--_

"Hinata can you come here a minute?!"

She turned off the stove, an odd feeling tightening her chest.

She slowly walked over to the large restroom, expecting to find Sasuke sitting on the huge tub, waiting for her to scrub his back, if not bathe him all together. That's something only she knew about him, he liked it when she bathed him...and washed his hair.

Hesitantly she opened the white door, "what is it Sa--"

Before she could finish her question, he pulled her inside, closing the door with a soft kick from his bare foot.

"What's going o--"

He shoved her against his now naked body, which was not only well toned...but completely soaked.

"Sasuke...what's the mat--"

Yet again he did not allow her to finish as his delicious pink lips crushed into hers, making her hit the white wall behind her with ease. With his hands he untied her bath robe, caressing her flawless pale skin.

She didn't know what was happeing; but hell she was starting to like it. A lot.

_I have to remind myself that she's the only one for me. That Hyuga Hinata is the **only **woman I shall ever be happy with._

He began to lead her to the tall shower, the hot water and warm steam making everything seem dream-like.

The hours passed as he made her his, her moans and erotic screams filling the large apartment.

_Yes...She's the only one who will ever make me fall to my knees. The only person whom I will ever ask permission to, the only person I beg to, my **only** love._

Never in their intire relationship had Sasuke been so rough with her, he was always so tender and soft; making everything up to her standards, always whispering things like_ I love you_ and _don't ever leave me_ in between breaths...

_The way she screams my name is like no other, whether she's happy or boiling mad. She has her flaws, but they only add to her perfection her light stutters when she's nervous, those soft sobs while watching a sappy movie...those little details are what make me so in love with her. The fact that she's not perfect...and doesn't need to be._

...But she liked it, the way he would take over her body, every movement connected to her heart, _his_ heart. It made her feel safe...alive.

Under the hot water he pushed her agaisnt the tile wall, trailing hard passionate kisses down her neck and to her neckbone. His hands rubbing her back, pushing himself even closer to her, finally, their heartbeats beating as one.

She screamed his name, louder everytime.

To let others know, exactly who she belonged to.

_Oh yes...this woman will be the end of me...or will I be the end of her?_

-

-

me: Ouchie! My back! -**looks at Sasuke (who is BLUSHING)-** like my reward?

Sasuke- -**major nosebleed**-

Me: thought so! Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chap, I had to really go DEEP into myself to find my mature side...bitch was napping.

Naruto: really, _who _are you talking to?

me: HOLY CRAP!...I thought Akamaru killed you...e3e

Naruto: SHHHHHH! they don't know I'm here!

me: oh...-**smirks**- -**holds up whistle**-

Naruto: Choco-chan...please no!

me: -**blows whistle**- that's choco-_sama_ to you bitch.

Naruto: -**runs away**- WAAAAHHH!

Kiba: Come back! Akamaru likes you...you're his only chew toy that puts up an actual fight. -**chases him with Akamaru**-

me: -**smirks**- and that's how I roll...-**looks at Sasuke**- dude are you okay?

Sasuke: -**passes out**-

me: ...

Sai: -**pops out of nowhere**- perv.

me: where did you come from?

Sai: -**tiptoes away quietly**- shhhhhh

me: O.o ...

Thanks for reading, please review and tell me if I suck!


	4. My Life Your Pain

**Title:** Heal Me to Break Me

**Author:** chocoGONEsushi

**Rating:** M

**Chapter 3:** My Life, Your Pain

**Disclaimer:** Not yet.

-

-

With groggy eyes he scanned the room, it was slightly dark, only because the blinds were closed.

_How did we go from the bathroom to here?_

Sasuke looked at the peaceful figure beside him, her head was on his chest, fragile naked body snuggled into his own. Her damp indigo hair sticking to her soft cheeks, he kissed her forehead, wiping the excess hair of her face.

_Why must this be so difficult? I mean, I know I love her and I always will but--this just feels so wrong...lying to her, touching her--kissing her! ARGH! Why can't I remember anything? Was I really that drunk? How can that be...I hardly drank at all..._

Hinata shifted on the large bed, the sudden cold draft making her slightly uncomfortable. Sasuke watched as her arms wrapped themselves around his chest, her body trembling lightly, "so...cold..."

He smirked before wrapping his own arms around her waist, he would give her _all _his body heat if necessary.

As soon as his cheek made contact with her head he closed his eyes, feeling slightly drowsy and really tired. The side effects of sleeping all morning after working so hard...

**:DREAM:**

He was standing on what seemed to be an altar.

Looking around he realized it was before a cliff, where the sunset met the ocean in a bright spectacle of bright colors.

Sasuke smirked,_ her dream wedding..._

Sudden claps made him turn, facing the crowd that was never present to begin with. Walking down the grass isle was his beloved, the woman he would share everything with until the day he died. As she drew closer his eyes widened, falling in love all over again.

Her steps matched his heartbeat all too well.

Her white strapless dress hugged every curve on her body, making her seem too perfect to be real. The dress dragged on the jade green grass, wet from dew. At the bottom it was decorated with pearls and diamonds, all rising up to her waist, where the designs became more delicate as they detailed the corsette. On her neck was a silk choker, decorated with only specks of small diamonds. On her gloved hands she held the bouquet, beautiful fresh white roses brimmed by lilacs.

But what really pulled his attention was the silk veil, it covered her face completely.

She was finally in front of him, the love of his life was just mere centimeters away.

As the father pronounced them husband and wife, Sasuke smiled. A pure smile full of innocent love and utter happiness.

He lifted the veil, whispering very quietly as he closed down on her delicious pink lips,

"...I love you so much my hime..."

But the lips he was met with were not those of his his precious hime, no, these lips were thind and tasted of...lemon?

"I love you too Sasuke-kun..."

He tried to push her away, but his body would not respond. Ino just drew closer, thin lips trying so hard to reach his own.

Sudden sobs caught his attention as he turned his head.

It was her...his_ true_ love...

She was on the ground crying...because of something he had done.

"Not you too Sasuke...you're worse than...him..."

His eyes widened, raw fear angulfing him...

"No...!"

**:DREAM END:**

Sasuke awoke gasping for air, cold, salty sweat running down his forehead and cheeks. He closed his eyes tightly, her broken down figure making his heart scream in pain.

Suddenly realizing he was alone he felt around the bed, Hinata was not there. Jumping from the bed in only boxers, he ran through the door and toward the kitchen, where he knew she would be.

Hinata was standing before the stove, her mind spacing off as she thought about what had occurred in their bathroom just hours before, and how she had woken up wrapped in his arms, completely naked. The hot blush that rushed to her cheeks was instead replaced by shock as strong, toned arms crushed her in a spine snapping hug.

His charcoal black hair was all she could see as his head hid it's way into her neck.

It caught her by surprise, making her jump slightly.

"I love you Hinata, please...I love so much, I'd sacrifice myself for you. Please...you don't know how much it hurts to see you cry...please..."

A sweet smile instantly carved itself on her lips, "I love you too Sasuke but, why would I cry?" She turned around, still tight agaisnt his body. He being so tall she only reached his chest...

...his bare chest, toned with hard muscles each sweating seductively...

Hinata gulped as she raised her head to meet his unique onyx eyes, waiting for a response.

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, _shit. Now what idiot? I can't just tell her I had a nightmare about me marrying...**Ino.**_

So he did the next best thing, tell her the _second_ truth.

"It's just--I don't want you to be like you used to...you know, when the fucker did what he did. Seeing you like that--it hurts, a lot. I just get so damn furious everytime I think about it. That's why--that's why I want you to know how much I truly love you."

Her smile broaden and she kissed him on the lips lightly, "I--it still hurts yes, but...I have you. Every time I see you the pain goes away. So just don't think about it alright? It's something of the past."

He smiled at her, the recent dream burning holes into his soul. But she didn't know...and she didn't have to.

Because that night meant nothing to him.

-

Adorable; that's what her friends had described them as; an adorable couple. She didn't mind, truth be told, she loved it. Nothing made it feel more right than knowing your friends supported you.

Hinata looked up at Sasuke, his eyes were distant; deep in thought. The crisp night air blowing his long dark bangs slightly, each caressing her own cheeks lightly. She closed her eyes, it was so quiet, the chirping crickets only added to the momento.

They were sitting on the balcony, the only balcony they had which was connected to their bedroom window. The night was pitch black, no moon, just flashing white stars. Sasuke was warm, his chest so comfortable against her face. Her legs were draped over his lap as his arm captured her in a tight embrace. Both holding mugs full of hot delicious chocolate.

Sasuke was a very affectionate person, only with her and behind closed doors. Whenever she got him angered it either led to him apologizing to her, quietly and hesitantly, or rough sex in which his anger was expressed through violent kisses and sexual contact, where her claiming his name was all the apology he needed.

She chuckled lightly, he was hers and only hers. She knew things about him others couldn't even imagine, like the fact that in odd occassions (really odd and seriously random) he would let her feed him (sometimes he'd even demand it). She knew him and he knew her. Their souls were stitched together, and not even death could do them part.

-

-

Ino bit her lip multiple times, small drops collecting on the white tile floor. Large tears rolling down her paled cheeks.

She was sitting on the floor, legs spread, arms numb.

_This can't be happening...what am I going to do?_

The small stick-like object in her hand flashed a large cross, the same cross that had ruined a dear friend's life merely three years before. She threw it against the wall, pure fury and rage clasping her heart.

_I can't be pregnant, no! What the hell am I going to do now?!_

She dropped her gaze, sudden guilt consuming her.

_Should I abort? No...I can't do something so inhumane to something so innocent--but..._

A young face flashed in her mind, sending fresh tears down her cheeks once more.

_Oh God Hinata...I can't believe I was patting your back just a few years ago trying to comfort you._

She groaned, clearly irritated. _I'm sorry but--it's either you or me...and I'm not having this baby on my own._

She stood, wiping away her tears, and looked in the mirror.

_Who says lying to yourself never works?_

-

-

Sasuke breathed a worried sigh, _what if she's pregnant? Why if I got Ino pregnant? _

The kiss on his cheek sent him back to reality, to the beautiful woman situated on his lap. His eyes softened as they fell on her own, her exotic lavender-white ones.

"Are you alright? You seem...a little distracted." He kissed her on the lips lightly, his hold on her waist only tightning. "I'm alright...just thinking about stuff..."

Hinata in return smiled politely, a sign that she understood perfectly well.

"How was the party? I heard it was pretty wild."

The party...Sasuke inwardly cringed, "it was pretty wild. I'm glad you left when you did. I had to take your cousin home afterwards, he got pretty drunk."

A pety lie...but she'd never find that out.

"Oh, is that why you got home so late?"

He nodded slowly.

"Well thank you, wouldn't want to know Neji got hurt because he got drunk."

Sasuke began to sweat slightly, he detested lying to her.

"We should go to bed, I have a mission tomorrow and you'll probably be needed at the Hospital." Hinata nodded while trying to slip off his lap, but before she could,  
he had already lifted her up, bridal style.

She smiled at his kind gesture before snuggling into his chest, "arigatou." He closed the glass doors and sat her on their bed, kissing her forehead before lying down beside her.

"Don't say thank you for things you deserve and have all the rights to..."

She closed her eyes as he turned off the light, once again falling asleep for the second time that day.

-

-

**A/N:** This chapter was pretty tough for me, I re-wrote it trying to get as much details as possible.

I love details, I think they make a story more realistic.

About Hinata's dress: I came up with it on the spot, I actually have a sketch of it in my sketchbook, it's really pretty. 8D

If you haven't figured it out; INO'S PREGNANT! OMG!! -I seriously can't picture her with a belly-

If you have any questions just ask, I'll be more than happy to answer XD

Oh and yeah, this isn't an AU...or is it? Well no since they're still ninja, but I gess it is since Sasuke wouldn't say such things now would he? LOL...I enjoyed this chapter very much...I think my perveted side did too, fact, SHE ENJOYED IT TOO MUCH! I swear, Jiraya and Kakashi are bad examples for her...-sigh-

Thanks for reading, please review and tell me if I suck!


	5. I'm Sorry Friend

**Title:** Heal Me to Break Me

**Author:** chocoGONEsushi

**Rating:** M

**Chapter 4:** I'm Sorry, Friend

**Disclaimer:** I choose to _not_ be chased by rabid fans, thank you.

**Author's Note:** I feel so damn bad...horrible, you may shoot me if it makes you feel better, here -**hands you a brick**- throw it at me, I won't even dodge.

-

-

The sun rose.

Bright golden light flooded through the large glass windows. Emitting little rainbows dancing around the person bent over a desk, arms crossed, body hidden under her white jacket.

Hinata was definitely not a morning person.

Woken up at four in the morning to give birth to triplets was something not many people actually looked forward to. Especially when you wake up alone, to fine your mate long gone to some mission that he may not even return from alive.

But hey, that's the price you pay when helping your village is of top priority.

The light knock on her door sent Hinata shooting upwards, sitting straight and wiping the small trail of drool that had sneaked its way down her chin.

Shizune popped her head through the small crack, a large stack of papers holding her down as she tried to walk towards the large desk.

"Good morning Hinata-san, these are the medical reports from last year. Tsunade-sama told me that you were in charge of these, so here they are."

Biting her lip to suppress the groan cought in her throat, Hinata smiled nontheless. "How's Temari? D-did the sleeping pills t-take effect?"

Shizune nodded, "yes, she fell asleep almost immediately, and the triplets are really healthy too."

A knowing smile graced her lips.

Another light knock snapped her out her sweet thoughts, eyes falling out of instinct rowards the door.

"Yes?"

Neji opened the door a crack, looking at his cousin with one of his rare smiles, "hey, I thought you'd be in the need of some company. But I'll leave if you're busy."

Hinata shook her head, "no, p-please stay. I'm not..._that_...b-busy."

Silently, Neji strode into the slightly large office, nodding respectfully to Shizune who was heading out. A tired smile crept on his lips as he sat before his cousin, wise pale eyes analyzing her facial expression, trying hard to see any hidden bruise or raw cheeks.

Meeting his eyes, Hinata smiled shortly, "why m-must you always d-do that everytime you c-come see m-me?"

"Why do you always stutter around everyone else but him?"

Sighing, Hinata began to read the stack of papers, knowing full well where it was all going.

Ever since the scene with Uzumaki Naruto, Neji took it as a personal task to protect her.

She may not know this, but that day when he found her crying in a puddle of dirt somewhere inside the forest, that day Neji understood why men were made in the first place, to protect those they love.

And on that day, on those short seconds where her flooded lavender orbs rose to meet his own, Neji realized how fragile she truly was

"Fine. Ignore me, I truly just came to keep you company..."

Sighing for the second time that late morning, Hinata leaned back on her desk, arms resting around her chest in a self hug.

"I m-miss him. A lot. More than I th-thought I would."

Copying her position Neji leaned back as well, taking in the calm atmosphere. "You miss him already? But doesn't he leave for a mission almost every day?"

Giving him a lousy excuse for a glare, Hinata shrugged, "of course I m-miss him. He's my l-lover Neji, that's l-like saying you d-don't miss T-Temari every time y-you have a mission."

Crossing his arms childishly he scoffed, "it's not the same. _We_ are married, you and that Uchiha _idiot_ aren't."

Hinata smiled as she leaned in on her desk, that mischivious smile detailing her mature features, "oh yeah? W-what makes you th-think that?"

As soon as those words left her lips Neji's eyes widened, stood to his feet abruptly and just gawked at her. _"You didn't."_

Taking in her small victory over his nerves, Hinata shook her head, "l-lucky you he w-wants it to be h-honorable. If it w-was up to me, w-we would've eloped a l-long time ago."

His face softened, "your father would have a heart attack..."

Sitting back down with a sencere smile, Neji caught her distant eyes.

That look.

"What's the matter?"

Hinata was in a daze.

_Father_. _What would he do if I_** were** _to marry Sasuke_?

This thought amused her.

When he found out about Naruto's little game, he-- he didn't do anything. Everytime they passed each other on the halls he refused to meet her gaze, when she was bed ridden for months he did not go check up on her.

But she knew.

_I knew he was suffering. He had suffered with me. Because even though he would never admit it, he liked Naruto and... he loves me._ _I'm sure of it_.

Waving a hand in front of her face frantically, Neji corked a brow when Hinata looked at him with a short smile.

Her smile.

"Y-you should g-get some rest nii-s-san, Temari won't be waking up for a w-while."

She was avoiding the answer.

Sighing he stood straight, "even if I tried to rest I wouldn't be able to... But I guess I can't stay here for ever huh?"

Hinata grinned as he turned on his heel, waving a hand as some sort of goodbye.

_Lucky_.

-

-

Ino yawned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

It was an hour before noon.

And she had just woken up.

In the bathroom she stared at herself in the mirror, noting the small bags under her eyes...

and the small pot belly slowly forming below her chest.

_I can't do this alone. I can't do this alone!_

Opening the faucet, she splashed the cool water on her face. Her tears meeting the the liquid in a rush to be set free.

Looking back up she sighed, "I'm... gonna need help."

-

-

Looking at her ramen pleasingly, Hinata smiled.

She was starving.

It didn't matter that this was the blonde's favorite thing to eat.

Because she was hungry.

And such thoughts were not permitted while she was eating.

With noodles half in and half out of her mouth, Hinata glanced to her side.

Only to drop her chopsticks at what she saw.

It was Ino.

But she was so weak... so _thin._

Forming bags under her eyes and heavy feet.

Something wasn't right.

"Ino-san, are y-you a-alright?"

As if just realizing her presence, Ino's eyes widened.

_Crap_.

Ordering her food, Ino sat beside her, trying hard not to meet her eyes.

"Hey there, Hinata."

And her voice was so groggy and low.

"S-something's w-wrong? P-please, tell m-me."

Biting the inside of her cheek Ino finally looked up.

_I'm_ _sorry_.

"I think I'm pregnant."

Hinata gawked at the blonde, _pregnant? How can she be pregnant? Who's child could it be_?

Picking up her paper bag, Ino stood abruptly.

"Please don't tell anyone."

Hinata stood and followed, "w-wait! C-come to my o-office whenever you f-feel ready, I w-want to help a-alright?"

Ino couldn't hold back the tears.

"Thank you."

_I'm_ _so sorry Hinata... I am so sorry... But I can't do this alone_.

Hinata watched as Ino disappeared behind a corner.

_I need him._

-

-

A/N: Will you guys ever forgive me? I haven't updated in months, I truly am sorry. For that and the fact this chapter's so short.

Anyway; I love the relationship between Neji and Hinata. They tease each other, but in fact they need each other. I love cousins like that.

Hiashi is not mean. Well... a little. He's just misunderstood.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	6. So Much Drama

**Title:** Heal Me to Break Me

**Author:** chocoGONEsushi

**Rating:** M

**Chapter 5:** So Much Drama

**Author's Note:** Not sure if you've noticed, but-- I'VE UPDATED ALL MY FICS TODAY! Why you ask? Simple; IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Ha ha, I bet you all probably knew that. Me being so self centered when it comes to that issue and all...

- - - -

_Poor child._

_Lost within herself, anxiously searching to know who she truly is._

_The good friend or the back stabber?_

_Maybe you're both._

- - - -

"These things are so good! I don't know if it's the baby but-- I can't stop eating them! Yum!"

The brunette munched on the endless supply of chocolate truffles, while her dear friend stared at the vast sky above the far off pine trees.

The dazed look in her eyes said it all.

"You're spacing again, Hina..."

It took her a while to realize she was being spoken to. With a glowing blush spread across her cheeks, Hinata stared back at her friend, feeling rather embarrassed.

"I'm s-so sorry, T-TenTen!"

The apology had come quick-- she was really out of it.

"What's on your mind, hun?" She asked, gazing at her with understanding while her hand hovered over the treats. "You're not one to leave people talking to themselves..."

She lowered her gaze to her sweaty hands.

She had promised not to tell.

"Hmm... Is it Sasuke? You miss him so much already? It's alright you know. I understand completely."

Hinata smiled softly, staring back at her friend with grateful eyes.

TenTen had been a very close friend since they were just sixteen years old. The time the brunette was dating non other than the great Hyuuga Neji himself.

It had come as a shock really-- to know they could talk so easily with each other. Back then, besides Sakura, TenTen had been like a sister to her.

And she still was.

Too bad it hadn't worked out between them.

Neji was too much to handle for such a straight forward girl.

But she had been along side him nontheless.

When Hinata had refused to eat, and Neji was beginning to lose it, TenTen had stepped up.

How, could such a beautiful and clean relationship end like that?

_And here I thought it'd last forever._

Hinata bit the inside of her cheek hard, the metallic taste of blood numbing her senses.

Which relationship exactly, was she talking about now?

Oh the irony.

After five years of a sister-like friendship, here they were, sitting in her backyard planning her babyshower.

_Everyone really is getting pregnant but me._

"So it is Sasuke... You're so cute Hina-chan! You know," Her eyes were soft, deep, caring sisterly love surfacing while her voice had grown serious, "I'm glad you're like this, and all, but please --don't fall too much in love, will ya? Last time... Last time you were pulled out of Death's grasp. You were half dead. I don't want you to go through all of that, I don't want anyone to. Please..."

She was pleading.

Hinata smiled despite herself, though her eyes had grown shallow with buried -almost forgotten- pain.

"I was naive, TenTen. B-besides... I love Sasuke, and he loves me. I trust him. He saved me from dying back then-- he wouldn't cause me so much pain. Never."

She hadn't stuttered once.

TenTen smiled knowingly, albeit sadly.

_She truly loves this man... Oh Hinata what were we to do if he were ever to hurt you so greatly_?

She frowned when that tiny voice answered her unasked question.

_Nothing. She'd be dead already._

_-_

_-_

Unbelieveable.

How, you should ask, would these two fine young men end up in the same team fighting the same villain?

Yet inwardly hating each other.

-

Uchiha Sasuke was never one to complain.

Nope, he'd bite his tongue and suck it all up.

But this was just ridiculous.

-

The blonde felt uneasy.

The killer intent flowing off his partner giving him the willies.

But he somehow deserved it, didn't he?

**- **

"We'll be there in about an hour, are you guys ready?"

Nara Shikamaru

Age: 24

Likes: Napping under a large shady tree, watching clouds drift by under that same tree, and the word 'troublesome'.

Loves: Another man's woman-- but that's not the point.

Dislikes: Getting woken up from those nice little naps, noise while he tries to watch the peaceful clouds dance their way across the honey colored sky.

Hates: Hmm... Nothing yet.

Position: ANBU Black Ops Captain.

The spiky brunette sighed irritably, this was just too much.

Never mind.

Hates: Working with two men who can't keep they're personal hatred to themselves. Catfights.

_And this is no exception_.

For the last time, his voice grew intense as his last nerve thinned to dust.

"I asked, are. You. Guys. Ready?"

Naruto was first to react, through his squirrel porcelain mask he nodded towards the suddenly moody captain, still feeling those vibes from the brooding Uchiha.

Sasuke bit his lip fiercely, the porcelain racoon mask hiding the frustration being portrayed through his eyes and every muscle on his face.

He nodded rather stiffly.

As that silence began to sweep the forest, their steps on the treebranches resumed.

Then a thought striked him.

Like a cold, sharp kunai slicing its way to his heart.

_Naruto and I aren't that different_.

**-**

**-**

Drama.

For nine years The Hidden Leaf Village had been going through endless dramatic minisodes.

First, the relationship between Nara Shikamaru and Temari from the sand.

It was a mature relationship for a pair of sixteen year olds.

_Is that why it only lasted three years_?

During those same years, Hyuuga Neji and TenTen had managed to come together.

What a relationship_ that_ was.

Then, the big one, Uzumaki Naruto amazed everyone by finally realizing his feelings for the shy Hyuuga.

Their relationship changing the life of dozens.

Throughout those years, so many hearts were broken.

But only one was shattered.

Shikamaru and Temari couldn't stand each other.

Temari ending everything with the lazy nin, who had taken it all calmly.

Knowing it was all for the best.

Though he truly did love her up to this day.

Neji and TenTen were tired of one another.

Neji leaving to Suna and returning engaged with the blonde Fan Queen herself.

Only to find TenTen already married to Konoha's own dog lover.

Kiba was pretty happy.

Shikamaru could only force a painful smile.

But that's when it happened.

While those relationships were going through their metamorphosis, Naruto himself grew.

Realizing the greatest sin.

Lust.

In none other than his ex-teamate.

Haruno Sakura.

This blew minds away.

Putting the world on a heart stopping hiatus.

Sakura ended up pregnant.

Naruto a married man.

Hinata being left behind half dead in the dust.

Tsunade sighed deeply in her shadowed office, the tweeting of birds echoing throughout the deadly silence.

Never had she seen such a case.

_Dying from love_.

She smiled nontheless.

Well... Nobody knew it was possible.

_Surviving from an insult._

Leaning back on her leather chair she turned, only to face the great village of Konoha as it was ingulfed by the setting sun.

_I must be one hell of a Hokage._

_We have the greatest Shinobi._

Her eyes drifted to the large monumental cliff, where each face was being eaten by the lingering shadows.

_Still have a lot of work to do, though._

Closing her eyes she smiled.

_All in good time._

**-**

**-**

**A/N:** HAPPY DAY! HAPPY DAY! ...What ever.

-

**ANNOUNCEMENT**: I've updated today, Friday, rather than on Sunday, which is my birthday. I've updated today because I've come to realize that I will be busy. Turning 14 is a pain in the ass.

-

Me so happy, leave me some love?


	7. A Little Uchiha Brings Much Joy

**Title:** Heal Me to Break Me

**Author:** chocoGONEsushi

**Rating:** M

**Chapter 6:** A Little Uchiha Brings Much Joy

**Disclaimer:** Meh, I like my life just as worth-less as it is.

**Author's Note:** I'm baaaaaaack!! ;)

-

-

Hinata toppled over from her bed that early morning, feeling like the whole room was trying to crush her.

With shaking steps she made her way into the bathroom, her stomach flipping inside of her body.

And as soon as she lifted the toilet seat, she began retching everything she had eaten, and even what she had not.

_Oh God... What's wrong with me?_

She felt hot liquid rush from her nose and her eyes watered, her mouth, when she thought would stop puking, would only start to all over again.

_Am I going to die?_

-

-

"...and this, Son, is a German Shepard."

It was the cutest thing ever. There sat Kiba, on the floor, with dozens of books sorrounding him. TenTen sat back with her large shirt exposing her swollen tummy, as her husband tried to describe every dog and every breed to his _son._

The brunette chuckled and swallowed another cherry, "for the third time, Kiba, how do you know it'll be a boy? For all we know, it could be a girl!"

She noticed as his large eyes squinted and his lips stuck out childishly. It was too much fun to tease him!

Truth is, she did know. In her last check up Hinata had assured her it was a boy, TenTen just thought it'd be exciting to keep that little secret to herself.

Kiba began to crawl towards her, and placed his ear on her abdomen and stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"Ow," he finally said, backing up slowly.

She blinked at him, confused. "What?"

"He kicked me!" Kiba grinned and rubbed his jaw, loving the smile on those sweet lips of hers.

_Must be a father instinct..._

Just as he was leaning over to kiss her, the phone began to ring, echoing from the living room all the way to the veranda.

"Gotta get that," she said, and tried to get out of the chair.

Only to fall back.

"Right, I'll get it."

He stood and entered through the glass doors, not without getting his butt smacked by his very playful wife.

He chuckled and walked to the device, answering with a joyfull, "'ello!"

_"K-Kiba?"_

Kiba's eyes grew wide and he swallowed dry. "Hinata? Hey... are you okay? You sound--HINATA!"

TenTen heard the scream and stood immediately, balance coming out of no where it seemed.

"Kibbles? What's the matter, honey?"

She caught his eyes as he handed her the phone, and soon she was fearing the worst.

"H-hello?"

_"TenTen-chan?"_

"Hinata? What's the matter? You sound horrible!"

_"TenTen... please...help me.."_

And the line died.

-

-

Sasuke was so not in the mood right now.

He rubbed his stomach and felt it growl,_ I know, I know... I'm hungry too!_

But he couldn't eat anything yet, he had to wait until Shikamaru had finished reporting the mission to Tsunade.

They had arrived early that morning, and even though he was just itching to get home to his woman, Shikamaru, as squad captain, had pesisted on finishing the mission the right way, rather than leaving everything in loose ends.

Just as Shikamaru finished his long winded speech and handed their Hokage the mission folder, the door to her office was slamned open.

"TSUNADE-SAMA WE NEED YOU!"

The blonde woman stared at her assistant with squinty eyes, "a lot of people need me."

"No ma'am," began Shizune, completely out of breath and sweat running down her chin. "You don't understand! It's Hinata-san! She was brought here in critical condition... we need you. Now!"

Sasuke met eyes with Tsunade, who stood and nodded for him to follow, and together made their way after Shizune, leaving Shikamaru and Naruto staring at each other in confusion.

"What just happened?"

-

-

Hinata layed sprawled on a hospital bed, eyes trying not to meet those of a very angry Uchiha.

"You're a medic-nin yet you couldn't tell you were pregnant?!"

She pouted, arms crossed over her chest as tears swelled in her eyes. "..."

"Don't start crying!"

It had come out a lot harsher then he wanted it to, and could only bite his lip when the thick tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry... It's just, I didn't really took it in mind, the possibility of being pregnant... And well, since I was alone for so long... I just thought it wouldn't matter if I skipped a few meals."

He shook his head and sat beside her, taking her small hand into his large ones. "Just stop crying, I'm here to take care of you now, alright? You just need to rest more and soon you'll be back to normal..."

She grinned at him, her cheeks flushed. "I love you."

He met those eyes and his heart sank, "yeah, me too."

He lowered himself and kissed her lightly on the forehead, leaving her there to nap.

-

-

"You know what this means, right?"

Neji wasn't mad-- no, he was actually very excited and flat out happy.

He just had trouble showing such emotions.

"What?" asked Sasuke, not liking to be left alone with the Hyuuga.

"Marriage. You're going to marry her."

Sasuke glared at him, "who do you think you're talking to? Of course I'm going to marry her."

Neji eyed him a little bit longer before lowering his lavender orbs to the tiled floor. "I'm just worried. I... don't know what would happen to her if you--"

"If I what? Watch what you say, Hyuuga. Uzumaki and I are nothing alike."

Neji nodded as he sipped his coffee. "I know."

-

-

She hugged him tightly as he carried her inside the house, his arms lifting her up with no effort at all. "I missed you so much..."

Sasuke walked up the stairs with her in his arms, feeling her hot breath on his chest. "Yeah, I missed you a lot too."

He stopped when he felt her hand make contant with his shoulder roughly, "that's all you can say?!"

_Crap._

He now felt the hot trickles of tears as they slid down his torso.

"We haven't seen each other in weeks and that is all you can say?! I'M PREGANT SASUKE! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THAT?!"

And she began to struggle to free herself from his grasp, only for him to hold her even tighter, walking like that into the hall and into their bedroom.

Once in their room he dropped her on their bed, hearing her squeak quietly. "You just don't understand, do you?"

With large eyes she watched as he crawled on top of her and stared down at her. "You just don't understand what this all means to me, do you?"

She was now breathless, "what d-does it mean to you?"

Sasuke let himself drop and he fell on her, his face hidden in her neck. "It means... I'm going to be a father. It means, I'm going to be a husband."

Hinata took such an intake of breath she felt her lungs scream in protest. "Wh-what?!"

He raised his head and kissed her so deeply.

"Marry me."

-

-

**A/N:** WEEEEEEEEEEE!! I'M ALIVE! :D

Well, since my summer has started I thought I'd pay more attention to those fics I've left abandoned... :p

Gah! It feels so good to continue this story again!!

I apologize for the shortness of this chap, I just needed to get things going once more...

So, I hope you enjoyed it!

Please, review, ne?

!cGs-!


	8. Words Hurt a Lot More Than You Know

It's a miracle. I fucking updated.

Chapter 8. Enjoy.

-

-

Pinks and yellows drowned the sky until very slowly the sun rose, with it a crystal blue heaven dotted with hazy cotton white clouds.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open. She was on her bed, engulfed by the comforter and extra-fluffy pillows.

"About time," said a voice. She tilted her head to the right slowly, and a smile conquered her lips on instinct.

"Hey," Sasuke whispered, laying on his side with his elbow propped up supporting his head. There was a soft, hazy upwards curve to his lips.

"Hey," she whispered back, closing her eyes when his hand caressed her cheek.

It was like a dream; all of it. He made her so happy she wouldn't mind dropping dead.

Suddenly she remembered why she couldn't drop dead just yet.

_I'm pregnant._

"Are you hungry?" he asked, and her bell-like laughter made his heart thump loudly in his exposed chest.

"I just woke up," she answered, rubbing her cheek softly against his slightly calloused hand.

His eyes filled an emotion that was once alien to him, but now seemed to surface whenever she was around.

"Did you sleep at all?" Hinata asked suddenly.

Sasuke retrieved his hand, to her disappointment, and sat up.

"I fell asleep after you did," he replied, standing with a bone-popping stretch. "But I woke up soon after. I've been watching you sleep all along."

This made her blush. She hid herself under the large comforter as he made his way across the room to the door.

"I'm going to go make something to eat anyway," he said, smirking. "From now on whether you're hungry or not does not count solely on you."

The squeak that followed as he exited the room made him chuckle.

God, he loved her.

-

-

After being unwillingly fed by an anxious Sasuke, Hinata had taken a shower and dressed herself in light clothing.

She now made her way down the streets of Konohagakure, seeing everything in a new light.

The sky seemed brighter, the trees a lot greener. It was refreshing.

Hinata was going to the hospital, to speak with Tsunade about her leave.

Though Sasuke had been more than determined to go in her place, she had declined his offer. _Again and again._

"This is _my_ job," she had said for what felt like the thousandth time. The scowl marking his face was evident, but she managed to ease his discomfort with a kiss on the nose.

The hospital was near, but before she could see it properly she heard some voices. Voices that sounded _very_ familiar.

"I need to know," someone said, a male. He sounded desperate and anxious. She knew that voice.

Hinata walked slowly toward the voice, not wanting to interrupt whatever was going on.

Then she saw the man. She had been right, she did know him. It was _Shino._

But he seemed so different. Frustrated. Angry. _Upset._

Definitely not the calm and collected Shino she had grown up with.

"No you don't!" This new voice was indeed female. The voice sounded angry and equally frustrated as the man.

_Ino?_

"I am responsible, Ino." Shino continued with his argument, raking a hand through his fluffy hair.

A frustrated shriek followed the statement and Ino stormed out angrily.

"Forget it! Like you said, _It never happened_!"

Hinata stood there, watching the fierce argument.

It felt awkward and wrong.

_"Ino---"_

"Shino-kun?"

She spoke carefully, not wanting to have misdirected rage thrown at her. She wanted them both to know she could hear them, and that if they kept screaming like that the whole village would too.

Shino immediately stopped on his tracks and Ino turned to face the girl. Her eyes were red and cheeks flushed. She had been crying.

"Is everything alright?" the raven asked, knowing full well it wasn't.

Shino returned to his stoic self and Ino only nodded, "yes-- everything's fine."

Hinata was not convinced.

But she refused to pursue the subject, because it might lead to things she had a feeling were best left unsaid.

Shino and Ino met gazes, and through his spectacles his eyes were consuming her.

"We will continue this later."

He left, and Ino sniffed. She placed a hand on her forehead and her shoulders began to shake.

Hinata was on her in a second.

"Come with me. Come to the hospital with me, okay? I think it's about time for your check up anyway."

The blonde followed numbly, not really feeling the way Hinata's arm tightened around her shoulders with each step.

-

-

Hinata's office was a lot messier than Ino had expected it to be.

The desk was covered in documents and there were books scattered everywhere, even on the floor. By the wall sized window behind the desk there was a coat rack.

It had more than just coats on it, though. Extra clothing, shoes... you name it.

The raven had gone out to speak with Tsunade about something, leaving the blonde sitting on a leather seat with a box of tissues.

It only made her feel worse.

_Stop being so weak Ino. This child is Sasuke's, and you're doing this to make sure this child has a decent future. How you feel about it doesn't matter. What Hinata feels... shouldn't matter._

But as she repeated those words in her mind over and over, more tears seemed to stream down her cheeks.

_I am such a bad person._

-

-

The young Hyuuga soon-to-be-Uchiha (this added a gleam to her eye and giggles to her speech) stood before her boss, hands grasped behind her back as Tsunade went over some documents.

"So you're taking a leave?"

She snapped out of her thoughts, which were colored pink and involved wedding gowns, and nodded shortly to the blonde woman. "Hai, Sasuke thinks I need as much rest as possible. But if you need me, I can still work."

Tsunade stared up at her and smiled knowingly. "He worries a lot about you, hmm?"

The blush that crept to her cheeks was inevitable. Hinata nodded shyly, a cheesy smile on her face.

"H-he... He wants to m-marry me, Tsunade-sama."

The once knowing smile suddenly dulled, and Tsunade eyed the brunette quietly.

"It'll be for the best," she concluded, almost to herself.

Hinata suddenly lifted her head up quickly, remembering something that had quite slipped her mind.

"Ah! I need to go, Tsunade-sama. I-I have Ino waiting for me in my o-office."

Tsunade kept eyeing her, then nodded slowly. "Dismissed."

As the young girl headed out of the room with quick strides, Tsunade sighed and stared down at her desk.

_Please let her be happy, Kamisama. She deserves it._

-

-

"Okay, now take a deep breath through your nostrils and let it go through your mouth. Like that, yeah."

Removing the stethoscope from her ears, Hinata smiled down at the young blonde.

"Seems you're fit, I-Ino-san. So is the baby, which is g-great news."

But Ino only smiled back, and the smile seemed so fake and sad it made Hinata want to know why the woman suffered so.

As Hinata sat down to scribble on her clipboard, trying to push away the heavy thoughts, Ino eyed her warily.

"You seem really happy for some reason, Hinata-san."

Hinata jumped, not really meaning to.

"E-eh? H-happy? M-me?"

Her cheeks were blushing a glowing red, and Ino smirked. "What are you not telling me?"

Her left hand went down to her stomach on instinct, and Ino got the picture clearly.

_"No way..."_

The brunette smiled shyly, blushing tenfold. "H-hai, Ino-san. I'm pregnant."

A smile split Ino's face, then suddenly, her world turned dark. She came to the realization of what it all meant.

_Is it Sasuke's? Obviously. That would be such a rude thing to ask. But... I'm so sorry Hinata. It's either you or me._

"...a-and we're getting married."

The blonde's head snapped up. "What?"

Hinata smiled at the blonde, tears of joy running down her cheeks. "I'm getting married."

She didn't know how it happened, but it did. Her self control suddenly was diminished to zero and before she could stop herself, she said the words that turned the world black.

_"You can't marry him, Hinata. Sasuke's a cheater. Do you really want to know who this kid's father is?"_

Her eyes were so cold all of a sudden, and Hinata blinked at her, not really comprehending anything.

_"I slept with Sasuke. We had sex and I ended up pregnant. You can't marry him."_

It happened so slowly.

The heart in her chest started beating quickly; too quickly to be normal. Then it began to slow down.

It slowed down until it wasn't there at all.

Ino only watched as Hinata fell limp on the floor, her heart no longer beating.

-

**Chapter End**

-

Haha. I just know I'm gonna get bricks thrown at me for various reasons.

Hope you kids enjoyed Thanksgiving (or as I call it, Turkey Day. Or Chicken Day, what ever works).

_PETA might think it's murder, but I think it's delicious._

Oh, yeah, I'm also very lonely. Won't someone PM me or something? D':

xoxo,  
cGs


	9. Her Heart's Afraid of Waking

**Title:** Heal Me To Break Me**  
Author:** chocoGONEsushi  
**Chapter Nine:** Her Heart's Afraid Of Waking**  
Disclaimer:** Nah. Not mine.

-

-

Sasuke glanced around, confused.

The hospital was in complete frenzy.

Well, it wasn't abnormal. There were always doctors and nurses running around the place; but a feeling in his gut told him it was bad. _Real_ bad.

"You!" he called, and grabbed a male nurse by the arm, pulling him back. The young man yelped, and dropped some supplies he was carrying. "What's going on?" Sasuke asked, and when the man saw his face his blood ran cold. The Uchiha was good at getting information out of people. But he also had a tendency of scaring them shitless.

"S-s-someone...uh... s-s-," the man struggled to spit out what he knew, and the way Sasuke's endless orbs were scrutinizing him made the task a lot harder than usual.

"Spit it out!" he cried, whacking him in the back roughly.

"A woman passed out! Her heart stopped beating and we're trying to bring her back to life! She... she's pregnant."

Sasuke dropped the man on the floor.

Okay, so his Hina wasn't the _only_ pregnant woman in the hospital. It _was_ a hospital for a reason. But still--- It was a pregnant woman! That could have easily been her!

"What woman? Who is she?!"

The man whimpered and covered his face. _"I don't know!"_

The raven growled, and the man whimpered some more.

Sasuke was livid.

"You!" he cried once again, and another man was pulled back. This time he was a doctor.

"Who's this woman?"

The doctor eyed him, and yanked his arm back. "Hyuuga Hinata." With a scoff he turned on his heels and sped off, because he was really needed and Sasuke was wasting precious time.

Not anough air seemed to be getting to his lungs.

_His_ Hyuuga Hinata? _His_ pregnant woman?

_I knew it! I knew I shouldn't have let her come along! Damn it! Fuck! SHIT!_

And he ran off again, trying to find the room where his beloved was. Where she was battling for dear life. For _two_ lives.

-

-

Ino was leaning against the cold off-white wall, staring at the tiled floor with empty blue eyes.

_It was for the best_, she thought to herself. _It was all for the best._

-

-

Tsunade stared down at the limp body before her as small beads of sweat ran down her brow.

Her heart was just _not working._

With one extra strong burst of chakra, she placed both hands above the young woman's chest. Hinata gave a jolt, and her heart began to beat weakly.

It was a start.

"Alright! Her heart's beating!" Shizune turned on the heart defibrillator and placed it on the exposed flesh, shocking Hinata's heart into quicker beats.

With another jolt her eyes were open.

"She's alive!"

-

-

"You idiot! You big idiot! You leave to go to the hospital and almost _die_?! What the hell is the matter with you?!"

Sasuke kicked down the forty-sixth door in the hospital, screaming his head off.

The last forty-five rooms had been either empty or filled with different, confused people. This time he was sure it was his hime's because it actually had her name on the plate.

Tsunade turned around, scowling. "Shut the hell up! She's weak and needs to rest."

On the bed was Hinata, staring at the ceiling blankly. Several machines were strapped to her body, and one was going _beep beep_ at an even pace, showing that finally, her heart was beating.

Sasuke scowled at the fifth in return, not afraid of the blonde.

"Can I speak to my fiancée?"

She scowled some more and walked out the door, only saying, "watch your tongue, _kid._"

With a growl he slammed the door shut, walking towards Hinata with heavy footsteps.

"How do you feel? What happened?"

Her empty eyes turned to him and she smiled. "I'm fine."

"What happened?" he asked again, taking a seat by the bed. "I just came in to see what was taking you so long and discover this!"

He stopped, and stared at her.

She was crying.

"Ino's pregnant, did you know that?"

_Ah, fuck._

"No," he said, his voice indifferent. But he was worried. Ino was pregnant? There was no way the kid was...

"Who's the father?"

She closed her eyes tightly, and more tears fell.

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you Sasuke? You'd tell me everything."

He didn't like this. He didn't like this one bit.

"Hinata...?"

"Tell me!" She sat up, grabbing his shoulders and bringing his face up to hers. "Tell what you did with her! Tell it to my face!"

"I didn't do anything!" he barked, prying her hands off. "What are you talking about?"

With rugged breathing she sat back down, left hand caressing her abdomen.

"You cheated on me, that's what I'm talking about. You had sex with her and got her pregnant, and all along... all along..."

She screamed.

"I am so sick of this!" she cried, closing her right hand into a fist and slamming it on the bed. "I don't know what you're trying to do Uchiha Sasuke, but consider yourself screwed. Were you trying to rebuild your clan again? Huh? Is that it? Well, guess what-- It's not gonna happen. Not with me. This child is mine and mine alone! I'm not afraid of being a single mother!"

The words pierced his heart and he staggered. This could not be happening.

He may have woken up naked in the same bed as Yamanaka Ino, but if there was one thing he was sure it was that he did _nothing_ with her.

Ino was lying, and he was gonna prove it.

"I can't make you believe me, so I'll only tell you this: don't make up your mind just yet. I did not sleep with her, Hinata," he pleaded, backing up toward the door. "Yamanaka is a liar and I will prove it. So please, don't say such things. I fixed you after Naruto had broken you. What makes you think I will repeat the same mistake he made?"

She lowered her head and sniffled.

_"I love you."_

And with those words he ran out, leaving Hinata alone, crying into her hands.

_I'm not gonna break again, Sasuke. I will not go through this again. I must stop depending on people... on _you_._

She caressed her stomach and whispered, "but I hope she's lying."

-

**Chapter End**

-

**A/N:** Maa~ The chapter's short but it'll have to do!  
This story will soon be over, so YAY! :D  
I'm currently on holiday, returning to school on Jan 5th.  
Hopefully, I will update more! =w=


	10. Resilience

**Title:** Heal Me To Break Me**  
Author:** chocoGONEsushi**  
Chapter Ten: Resilience  
****Disclaimer:** Nah. Not mine.

-

-

"You can stay with us as long as you need to," TenTen said softly, her hands rubbing her stomach subconsciously. The woman before her said nothing, and only gazed at the bag with empty eyes.

Hinata was still in the hospital. She sat on the white bed, arms numbly on her lap. TenTen sat by the large window, which was covered, with Kiba behind her. His hands would occasionally tighten around her shoulders.

A black duffel bag rested on the night stand beside the bed. In it were some of Hinata's personal belongings. When she had called her friend, she had asked her if she could drop by her house and pick up some clothes and necessities. Clueless, TenTen had agreed.

When Hinata had finally told her everything, a sad and slightly disappointed look on her face as she did so, TenTen was overwhelmed by so many emotions she had to sit. Anger consumed her immediately, then grief. Grief for her friend and Sasuke, whom she had finally begun to trust.

But Hinata hadn't cried as she told her what had happened. No, the young woman looked sullen, but not defeated. She had even smiled.

Hinata hardly heard what TenTen had told her. Instead, she was trapped in her own thoughts.

It had all been a very tough pill to swallow, but enough was enough. No more will she depend on people so much that it would kill her if they let her down. Friends came and went, each bringing with them either happiness or pain. It had always affected her drastically when those friends betrayed her somehow, but no more.

_I'm done with being so weak_, she told herself. _You can't be weak and a mother at the same time_.

Sasuke had made her so happy, but she could survive without him.

As long as she had her baby the whole world could go down in flames and it didn't matter.

Suddenly, the door was slammed open and there stood Neji. He was panting wildly, his hair sticking to his face with sweat. Kiba and TenTen watched as the young man walked in slowly, only to fall on his knees before Hinata's bed.

Grabbing her hand he brought it to his lips and kissed it. "I am so sorry," he whispered, lowering his head but not letting go of her hand. "I am so, so sorry."

Hinata blinked at him, then smiled warmly. With her free hand she reached out and touched his face, raising his head so he could look at her. As she did this, TenTen stood up and quietly walked toward the door, Kiba following just as silent. The two obviously needed their privacy.

"Don't apologize for something you didn't do," Hinata said quietly. "You have absolutely nothing to apologize for."

Neji sighed, standing. With her hand still in his he sat on her bed. "I am here to protect you," he told her calmly. She held his gaze. "I promised your father no harm would come to you. I failed."

She let go if his hand.

"What doesn't kill me can only make me stronger. You taught me that." She smiled. "I have learned my lesson, nii-san. I now know the consequences of giving someone your life. It's a risk I was willing to take. Judge me as you will, but I still love him. And I trust him. Naruto still held strong feelings for Sakura; I knew that. Yet still I ventured into his heart. I'm the only woman Sasuke has ever said 'I love you' to besides his mother. Do you understand what that means? It means I won't let him down. I will believe in him until the very end. And if it happens to be true, _oh well_. I still have a child to take care of and there is no man alive who can stop me."

Her eyes were now ablaze, her face glowing. Neji was speechless, lips parted dumbly.

When he had been told of his dear cousin's state, he knew something must've gone wrong. Her heart only acted out when she received a great shock. He had pictured her devastated, drowning in her own tears. But here she was, smiling. She hadn't even stuttered.

"I love you," she said, hugging him. "And I appreciate everything you've done for me. But you have a wife and three newborn babies that need you more than I do."

He stood, still a little surprised.

"Call...me," he finally said, coming out of his daze as he walked through the door, "if you need _anything_."

She nodded and waved as he left.

Neji had a hard time deciding whether it was all for the better.

-

-

Ino leaned against her closed door, caught between breathing roughly and sobbing wildly.

As soon as Hinata had collapsed she ran like a coward. It had finally hit her. All the thing she had said and done had finally hit her she wanted to _die_.

She began to slide down on her back until she landed on her butt. Knees cuddled up to her face, she sobbed and sobbed.

_What am I even doing?_ she asked herself, desperate for an answer. _Anything_ to justify her actions. It was true Hinata didn't deserve it, but what else could she do? Who else would be a better father to her child than Uchiha Sasuke himself?

Finally looking up, she began to breathe like normal. The baby, the baby. Every lie that slipped past her lips was for her baby.

Feeling slightly nauseous, she stood, arms wrapped around her stomach.

_"Nobody cares about you!"_ screamed a voice deep within her heard. _"The glory days of Yamanaka Ino are LONG GONE!"_

Just as a sob broke through her lips, her front door was slammed open with such force that it bounced off the wall. She jumped, facing the man standing there, breathless.

Sasuke did not look happy.

Every step he took forward she took backward. Fear flooded through her, and she tightened her grip on her stomach.

"How _dare_ you," the young man hissed. He looked livid. "You had _no right_ to tell her _anything_!"

She flinched as he voice rose an octave.

"That _thing_ you carry in you---if you really _are_ pregnant, that is---_is not mine_!"

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It is!" she cried, eyes shut tight. "_THIS IS YOUR BABY!_ Lie as you like, Sasuke, but you know what happened that night. People don't wake up next to each other without something happening!"

The Uchiha was now right in her face, forcing her against the wall.

"That proves _nothing_. I wouldn't put it past you to drug me and carry me to your bed. You're the village whore, Yamanaka. That thing could belong to _anyone_."

She smacked him. Her blue eyes were now open, red and puffy.

"Just because you don't remember does not mean it did not happen," she whispered.

He glared at her, paying no attention to his stinging cheek.

"I will find out the truth. And when I do, you better fucking _pray_."

And just as he said this he turned and left, not even bothering to close the door.

Ino bent down and threw up.

-

-

Sasuke was angry, but he also felt a deep sense of hopelessness eating him up. What if it was true? What if...

He stopped that thought immediately. Nonsense. Sasuke knew Ino was lying. Deep in his heart he felt it. How do you not remember sleeping with someone?

The way he felt about Hinata would never change nor waver. He wasn't weak, and no other woman tempted him the was Hinata did. There was no way he could sleep with another and not know it, drunk or not.

Besides, it was common knowledge Uchiha Sasuke fell asleep when he was drunk.

As he walked down the street, these thoughts filling his mind, he failed to realize someone was watching him.

-

-

Shino stood hidden behind the shadows, his eyes hidden behind his dark glasses. He watched, carefully, as Uchiha Sasuke left Ino's apartment.

As soon as the man was out of view, he quickly crossed the street and entered the blonde's abode.

A bad feeling sunk deep inside him when he found the front door open. Suddenly it all went to hell when he found Ino herself, on her knees, puking her guts out.

-

Approximately forty-five minutes later after Ino retched all the contents from her stomach, Shino cleaned both her and the spot she had chosen to do so in, then fed her, the pair found themselves in the blonde's room.

Shino stood gazing out the window, as Ino laid tucked in bed staring at her hands. Neither of them said anything for a while, but the silence was killing her.

"I thought you said you never wanted to see me again," she whispered. He turned and stared her steadily, sizing her up. She was _so thin_.

"I apologize," he said calmly. "I regret everything I said before."

She scoffed, which only made her cough.

"It's too late, hun. The damage has been done."

He walked up to the end of her bed and leaned down, his weight being held by his two fists which made dents against the mattress. She looked at him.

"Ino, what have you been _doing?_"

She smiled tiredly.

"What needed to be done."

-

**Chapter End**

-

**A/N:** 'Ello~  
Missed me?  
Haha. :]  
I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but it'll have to do.  
**Please go to my profile, there's some important information there.**  
Damn. Almost six months since I last updated. The last A/N was a definite lie, huh?

Thank you for reading.  
Review if you feel so inclined.


	11. Lives

**Title:** Heal Me to Break Me  
**Author:** chocoGONEsushi  
**Chapter Eleven:** Lives  
**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot.

-

-

Hinata stared down at her plate of fresh strawberries and felt the telltale signs of vomit tugging at her. The _smell_ - it was as if the smell itself was trying to rip the contents in her stomach out of her mouth. Without missing a beat she dived for the yellow bucket that always followed her. Then she threw up over and over again.

Kiba watched her from across the small table, a look of pure concern etched on his face.

_She shouldn't be going through this by herself_, he told himself for the billionth time. _Friends and family does nothing when the person she loves is nowhere to be seen_.

Hinata hated throwing up. She hated morning sickness. Hated the feeling of waking up alone in the middle of the night, running to the bathroom, and throwing up alone. She hated not having him hold her hair, caress her back like she knew he would. Because he was that kind of guy - he was gentle and loving and people were wrong about him. Hinata hated being alone with a child she knew wanted to hear his daddy's voice.

It broke her heart to know that he might never see him. Their child might never know his father, and that hurt her in ways she couldn't put into words.

It was wrong that all of this was the work of someone she considered a friend.

But she refused to cry - even when alone. Her baby will never know sadness.

_This baby_, she told herself, _will know nothing but happiness_.

Tenten watched her friend from across the table, her belly enormous and ready to give birth any minute. She and her husband shared twin looks of worry.

"Let me take these away," she said, slipping the plate of fresh fruit toward herself and eating them. "Don't worry, Hina. It only gets better."

As a doctor, Hinata was well aware of the stages of pregnancy and the problems that came with each. She had memorized books, watched the same videos - but it wasn't the same. Absolutely nothing could prepare her for the real thing, and the fact that she had to go through it alone was unacceptable.

When she finally finished retching, she lifted her head up and breathed heavily.

"It's worth it," was all Tenten said. There was a smile on her face. "I just know that after all of these months of pure horror, seeing my baby's face will make it worth it."

Hinata smiled tiredly.

That's right - her child.

She was doing this for her baby.

-

-

Sasuke was living in a small apartment that appeared as if no one lived in it. There was a single bed and a small drawer for his clothes, but aside from that there was not a personal touch to it. This was where he slept and ate. Besides that, he was on missions constantly.

Anything to distract him from his life.

After two months of being alone, he had only seen Hinata twice. The thought of her growing and having his child without him was ripping him to pieces. There was no way in hell he wasn't going to be there for the birth of his first child. It was hurting him in ways he had no idea were possible.

He dreamed about rubbing her stomach; rolled around in bed, picturing himself holding her hair and rubbing her back, kissing her whenever it was just too much to bear. Because he knew there was no way she was alright without him. There was no way Hinata was out there, living and nurturing his child without him.

And all because of a stupid mistake of his and the selfish wishes of a selfish girl.

He stared out the window and into the street, hoping that today she was going on a walk. Hoping to catch at least a glimpse of her.

_Something's gotta give._

-

-

Ino sat on her small kitchen table watching as the man that had been taking care of her for two months was making breakfast. It had become normal to wake up in the mornings and find him already in her house, or to have him make her tea. She had grown used to him being there until she fell asleep.

He handed her a plate - there was an omelette with apple slices on the side. She knew he was a great cook. She knew he was good at cleaning. Taking care of others.

And she hated him for it.

When he first started to take care of her, she had yelled at him - demanded he left her house.

But he kept saying the same thing over and over.

"I always take care of what's mine."

_Nothing in this house is his. Nothing._

He refused to leave her, and that was killing her emotionally.

"Stop this," she muttered.

He stayed silent for a moment, starting on the dishes.

"I always--"

"Shut up," she seethed. "Shut up. Nothing in this house belongs to you. You made sure of that."

Shino turned to face her, the pink, frilly apron looking so normal on him it only annoyed her more.

"I always--"

"For the love of--"

"Ino," he said slowly, fixating his eyes on her behind his sunglasses, "why are you so eager to get rid of me when I'm the only person willing to help you?"

Her face had gotten red - she was either going to cry or explode.

"Because you got rid of me first. I don't need your help, Aburame. I don't need you just how you didn't want _us_."

"I'm staying, whether you like it or not. You have no one on your side but me. I'm sorry about what I said before, but I want you to give me a chance."

She stood, slamming her hands against the table. _This is probably bad for the baby_, she thought.

"And whose fault would that be? I don't need your pity. I don't need you, period. I can take care of myself!"

"By doing what?" His mood was flairing - she was getting on his nerves. "By ruining a perfectly good relationship with lies?! Ino, what the hell do you think you're doing? Even if the Uchiha was stupid enough to believe he actually slept with you, he would never recognize that child as his!"

Ino faltered and fell back on her chair. Her eyes were watering and she could barely see him anymore, but she was still angry. She was angry because he was right.

She began to sob uncontrollably.

He could only stand there and curse - because she had been right; this had been his fault.

It was all his fault.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and when he looked up he realized Ino was nowhere in sight. When he looked down, he found her sprawled on the floor - she had taken half of the things on the table with her.

"Shit," cursed Shino, quickly running to her.

This couldn't go on for much longer.

-

-

Tenten layed in bed with Hinata sitting crossed legged next to her. Kiba was somewhere in the kitchen, fetching something for his wife. Her cravings never seemed to end.

"I love this show," Tenten said. "See that guy? He's practically a miracle worker."

Hinata nodded, not really paying attention.

"Oh. _Oh_. Oh, dear God - _Hinata_ -"

Said woman turned sharply, only to find her friend twisting in pain and holding on to her abdomen tightly.

"I think it's time!"

Looking closer, Hinata realized that Tenten's water had broken and quickly snapped into doctor-mode.

"Okay, I need you to breathe - that's all you need to do, come on, inhale, exhale - KIBA! HURRY!"

While Tenten moaned and groaned, Kiba had dashed from the kitchen - he was sweating and looking nervous.

"Oh, crap - "

"Come on! We need to get her to a hospital!"

Kiba stood there for a second then snapped out of it - it seemed so unreal.

_Finally_, he realized. _Finally._

-

**Chapter End**

-

**A/N:** I missed this - staying up late at night writing a fanfiction.  
Ahh, nostalgia.

We're getting close to end guys. (:


	12. hellobaby

**Title:** Heal Me to Break Me  
**Author:** chocoGONEsushi  
**Chapter Twelve:** hello baby  
**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot.

-

-

Hinata had been out of work for two months, and in those two months the urge to go back to work wasn't as strong as right there and then. She was sitting on a chair in the waiting room, seeing things through a patient's point of view. Her hands were shaking and there was nothing she could do.

Because she was pregnant she wasn't allowed in the room with them.

"You need rest," one the nurses had told her - she hated being treated like some regular visitor.

_I'm a doctor_, she kept telling herself. _I should be in there_.

_But what if something goes wrong?_ cried a voice she tried to muffle. _What if something happens to that baby, Hinata, can you bear the consequences?_

Her head fell into her hands because, no, she wouldn't be able to.

_What's wrong with me?_

-

-

Sasuke stepped out of the small office after his usual check-up, rolling down his sleeve to cover up the band-aid that had been placed on the other side of his elbow. He didn't mind check-ups, just wished they were done a little faster.

_I have things to do_, he told himself. He wasn't sure what those things were, but surely he had something to do somewhere.

Then he saw her.

She was slumped over a chair looking exhausted. Her hair looked opaque and her face was buried in her hands. Her feet were tapping the floor with a quickened pace and all he could think about was the baby in there.

Then it hit him.

_Oh, no_.

He began walking without realizing it.

_No, no, no. Please, no._

When he found himself in front of her, so close he could touch her, he wanted to fall to his knees and cry - beg for her to take him back. But she was so consumed in her own troubles she didn't even sense him.

Sasuke felt his heart drop.

-

-

Hinata choked back the sob and instead closed her eyes.

_When did I become so damn emotional?_ she thought. _Tenten's gonna be fine. She's gonna be __fine_.

Then a much lighter voice asked, _are you sure it's Tenten you're worried about?_

Her eyes flew open and she stared at the floor. _Sasuke..._

It took her a few seconds, but she finally took notice of the black shoes in front of her. _Why didn't I feel them?_ she asked herself.

_Oh, that's right - I'm a mess._

She wiped her eyes and lifted her head, only to feel her breath hitch in her throat.

"Wh..."

Sasuke was looking at her with the type of face you only show when all of your defenses have gone tumbling to the floor. When all you have left is raw pain, and the sensation that no one else will understand you but that one person you wouldn't be able to live without. She knew that because that's exactly how she felt.

Her fingers itched and her hands were shaking - she wanted to touch him. She wanted to touch that skin, that face - that hair. Hinata saw her vision blur as tears began to form.

She had missed him so much. She'd rather be with him and have him cheat on her than being alone again. It was pathetic, she knew, but that's just how she felt.

_I don't care anymore._

"What are you doing here?" he asked, bending down to her level. His voice was hoarse.

She only bit her lip - she didn't know what kind of sound would erupt from her if she opened her mouth.

"Hinata - why - are - you - here?" He sounded so desperate. Then he looked at her belly and she understood. _"What did you do?"_

Tears began to roll down her cheeks because he cared. He actually still cared. It was heartbreaking.

"Ten-Tenten's in labor," she whispered, struggling with the words. "They won't let me in there."

His eyes met hers and the relief in there was too much - too much for a single person.

"He's a healthy growing boy," she told him, taking his hand in hers. "And he's going to look just like his father."

Sasuke could only stare at her.

How was he so lucky? How could he have possibly landed with such a woman? There was no way he deserved her.

"Hinata..." He bent his head and kissed her hand. She was thinner than he remembered. "I love you so much."

He heard a sob.

Hinata was nodding, smiling despite the tears. "I know. And, Sasuke, I don't - I don't care anymore. I really don't."

Sasuke looked up at her sadly.

"I just want you back in my life."

-

-

Shino sighed as he stared down at his cup of coffee.

Ino couldn't be left alone - no matter how much she protested.

Right now she was stuck to an IV and heavily asleep.

Honestly? It had scared the living hell out of him.

That was his child in there.

He closed his eyes, having the horrible images drown everything else in his mind.

He had slept with Ino, then completely rejected her when she told him he was pregnant. There was no way it was true, he thought - he had used protection. As a result, every time she was around, he would ignore her - go so far as insulting her.

Who knew it would draw such devastating results?

_This is all my fault_, he thought for the billionth time, rubbing his eyes beneath his shades.

As he made his way to her room, he stumbled into the worst possible scenario.

Hinata and Sasuke - the former drowning in tears, while the latter was on his knees. Shino felt so guilty he almost turned around.

Hinata was one of his closest friends - yet she was going through hell simply because he wasn't man enough to admit he had gotten a girl pregnant.

He tried not to let anything show on his face as he continued walking, hoping they would be too into their own business to notice him.

But by now his luck had run out.

"Sh-Shino? What are you doing here?"

He contemplated not turning around and continuing his pace, but thought otherwise. Who was he to ignore her?

So he turned, just in time to find her wiping her eyes but still hold on to Sasuke's hand.

"I'm visiting someone," he all but murmured.

"Ah," Hinata responded. She wasn't one to pry.

And neither was he. Instead of asking what she herself was doing there, crying, with Uchiha Sasuke no less, he simply nodded and turned on his heel.

He wasn't ready to face these people yet.

-

-

A few hours later and Tenten was the proud mother of a healthy baby boy. Kiba was over himself with joy, holding on to him like his whole life depended on the small child.

"He's so beautiful, baby," he whispered, kissing Tenten on the forehead. "I'm so proud of you."

Tenten felt the hot tears run down her cheeks and mix with sweat. Those had been long, grueling hours - but it was worth it.

He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

The door opened and Hinata stumbled inside, looking eager and a little bit tired.

"Oh, Tenten," she said, rushing to her friend's side. Said woman was grinning, unable to hide her joy.

Kiba walked to his friend's side, letting her carry his child. Hinata was immediately filled with so many emotion she started to cry.

_In just a few more months and it will be on that bed giving birth to my child._

"He's so beautiful," she whispered. He had chocolate brown hair - his eyes were closed; he was asleep.

She suddenly lifted her head, looking around the room. Sasuke really had remained outside.

When the doctor had approached them, she was eager to see the child - Sasuke told her he would much rather wait outside.

He didn't think it'd be prudent to go in the room.

"Who are you looking for?" asked Tenten, relaxing in the bed.

Hinata handed her the small boy, knowing full well she wanted nothing more than to hold him in her arms.

"Sasuke."

Both Tenten and Kiba froze - "What?"

Hinata stared at them calmly.

"I met him here, while in the waiting room." She took a deep breath. "We're getting back together."

Before Kiba could say anything, Tenten asked, "are you sure?"

Hinata smiled fondly.

"I trust him and I need him. Despite what I said before, it's not the same without him in my life."

Tenten smiled understandingly. "Okay. If you want to do this, there's nothing we can do or say to stop you."

Kiba kept quiet.

"Thank you," she said, looking at him.

Kiba only stared at his wife holding his first child.

If Sasuke was who he said he was, then it wouldn't be fair to deprive him of that sight.

-

-

Outside of the room, Sasuke waited patiently for Hinata.

It was strange - he was happy she was with him, but it still felt wrong.

He wouldn't be able to rest in peace until the whole incident was cleared. Until his named wasn't tied in any way with Ino's.

Then he saw it.

Shino was walking out of a room, pushing a tired-looking Ino in a wheelchair.

Sasuke stood immediately and didn't waste a second to find out what the two were doing together.

"I didn't know you two knew one another," he said offhandedly.

Shino only sighed. "Let us be, Uchiha."

Ino didn't even bother to look up.

"What's going on here?" Sasuke asked. He wanted answers. No, he _needed_ answers.

When no one said anything, he got mad.

"Aburame, I asked you a question. I didn't know you were in league with Yamanaka."

When Shino turned to spit something back at him, Ino interrupted him.

"This has nothing to do with you, Sasuke. Isn't this what you wanted?"

He only scowled.

"What the hell did you do?"

Shino spoke up. "It shouldn't matter to you what she does. As long as she's not of any bother to you, correct?"

Sasuke was quick to reply. "Shut your mouth. This has nothing to do with you."

"Wrong," whispered Ino. "This has everything to do with him."

Shino started walking, and Sasuke only swore.

Something weird was going on, and he had to find out what.

"What's wrong?"

Hinata stood behind him, watching as Shino walked away. "Who was Shino-kun with?"

"No one of importance," Sasuke said, turning to her. "Are you ready to go?"

Hinata bit her lip, then smiled.

"Yes."

-

-

**A/N:** This is a whole lot more complicated than I thought. Sigh.  
Although Hinata trusts Sasuke, other people don't. Actions speak louder than words.  
Until Ino says something, nothing will improve - people, especially Hinata's close friends, will look down on Sasuke.

I give this no more than five chapters.  
Anymore and I'm insane.

This chapter is so damn emotional - one of the many reasons I didn't want to update.  
But oh well. It's a very emotional story, I s'pose.

Thanks for reading thus far. c:


End file.
